


Hold up

by Smiley_Noona



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Why Did I Write This?, no Coco's were harmed while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley_Noona/pseuds/Smiley_Noona
Summary: What happens when the victim falls in love with the perpetrator? Choi Youngjae has no choice but to steal from time to time in order to survive. You unfortunately became one of his victims, not once, but twice. First it was just your belongings but as the rather unfortunate meetings happen, I wonder what other things will he be able to steal from you?





	Hold up

**Author's Note:**

> As tagged, I suck at titles AND summaries but please do give it a try. Honestly, I kinda forgot how things work here in AO3 so I'm feeling my way around again ;A;

What happens when the victim falls in love with the perpetrator? Choi Youngjae has no choice but to steal from time to time in order to survive. You unfortunately became one of his victims, not once, but twice. First it was just your belongings but as the rather unfortunate meetings happen, I wonder what other things will he be able to steal from you?

NOT AN NSFW STORY, SORRY. THIS IS A PURE FLUFF AND LIGHT STORY FOR THE SUNSHINE. I can't even think of polluting him lol.

Note:

Hello, I'm back after more than a year of self isolation. I knooooow, I have a few pending stories but here I am, publishing another one. This might be short, just one chapter or two perhaps. I got the idea from a true to life experience of another person that I just saw in Twitter and I imagined the rest. Hope you enjoy this one!!! I was really excited and happy when I was writing this and I hope I can channel my excitement with you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'a gurl is bacccck!!!! I tried to contain it but writing is my therapy, my coping mechanism. Lot's has happened in the past year and I'm slooooowly getting there.


End file.
